No Longer Losing
by sentinel10
Summary: Jacob looked up into the mirror and stared at her. He could feel her breasts pressed against his back making him shudder in delight. He groaned and closed his eyes when he felt her brush her fingertips over his tight 8-pack. Leah. Now Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

This story is part of the little series I will be starting, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

It will mostly be Blackwater, but I will try and include other characters too.

My first one was 'No One' and then 'No More Regrets' and now the third. They have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: This one is a smidge bit dirtier...*smirks* Fine...Its filthy!

* * *

**~NO LONGER LOSING~**

* * *

Jacob Black walked through the metal swing doors, pushing them hard, making them slam against the brick wall and strode over to the bench and slumped down.

He threw the boxing gloves across the side of the room in a desperate attempt to release some of the built up aggression.

He couldn't believe he had gone down to a fucking amateur. _Him_, Jacob Black, soon to be world heavy weight contender, to a fucking _amateur_…an _amateur_!

Jacob punched the wood of the bench on which he was sitting making it, trembled under his strength and weight.

He mentally scolded himself, with reasons of why he had lost the fight. Though it wasn't as if he lost it to a 'Knock Out' or a 'hook' that sent him down on to the hard matted boxing ring floor, kissing the canvas. It had been a woman, a fucking _woman_!

Her long toned tanned legs nestled in the highest high fucking heels he had ever seen. Her skirt, not subtle at all, reaching and cupping under her ass, just enough to not expose the sweet flesh that lay under the material. Her unbelievably perky tits, that he could see poking through her satin shirt, obvious that she wore no bra. And tight ass…damn! That long wavy jet black hair that would only serve one use in the bedroom and that was to be fisted. Her red plump juicy lips, and those eyes, they would have pierced the soul of a weaker man.

_Why did she have to sit ring side?_

_Why did she wear expensive clothing, which only increased her fuck-ability even more?_

His dick twitched as he thought about her. Jacob groaned trying to push all the thoughts out of his head as his body slumped, his elbows resting on his knees as he ran his bandage wrapped hands through his short cropped mess, he called his hair.

Had he had his head in the fight and not stealing small glances at the woman, he would have seen the high right hook flying straight in his direction. He would have been able to block it and counter with his own uppercut, as his opponents chin would have been left exposed.

Jacob didn't go down in the fight… no! He would rather die a thousand deaths, before being known as the only person to be knocked out by a shit head of an Amateur, that was no doubt celebrating his victory over the older, wiser, better fighter.

Emmett Cullen, Jacobs's trainer and corner man, had tried to stop the split above his eyebrow, which was gushing blood by dabbing the wound and applying the Vaseline to hopefully clog the flow that trickled down his face, with no such luck. The lacing from the gloves had sliced against his skin, splitting it in an instant.

The old bastard of a referee had called a Technical Knockout, due to the risk of the wound not closing and threatening to rip open a little further as the contenders traded blow for blow. He declared the fight unable to continue the match, declaring 'The Kid' winner by default.

Jacob's perfect 42-0 match stats had been thrown out of the fucking window after years of being able to keep any potential opponent at bay. 34 fights had been to 'Total Knockouts' which was currently the highest in the division, of the boxers that were still in circulation, still fighting.

Seth 'The Kid' Clearwater had landed the blow to his now split eyebrow and the blow to his perfect record.

This had been 'The Kids' first professional fight and he had managed to walk away with Jake's championship belt. Seth was a _bawler_. He was a boxer who lacks finesse in the ring, moves slower, lacks mobility, has a predictable punching pattern, but makes up for all that with raw power and the ability to knockout their opponents with a single punch. It was lucky 'The Kid' had punched a little high, hitting Jacobs upper eye and not his jaw, because he was certain if he did, Jacob would have been knocked out for the first time.

Jacob was very weary of 'Bawlers'. Untrained, undisciplined, uncontrollable. Funny thing was, Jacob himself _used _to be a bawler. Through his school and his teenage years, he had learned to fight, and he was good…really good. Emmett's father, Carlise or the 'King of the Ring' as they liked to call him, had owned the local Ring in Forks, and had encouraged Jake to come along and start training with him and his sons.

The Cullen family had once been the elite family of Boxing. Emmett had been a world champion once or twice until he shattered a carpal bone in his neck, rendering him unable to fight again. So he took up the next best thing, being a trainer.

His other brother Jasper taught night classes to the local women, in self-defence and using the weight and momentum of their attackers to fend them off or make them immobile. Jacob knew Jasper was good, because once he had pissed his sister Rachel off enough, for breaking up her sex session on the couch of their father's house; she had put him on his ass. Though he always told her it was because he was drunk and on antibiotics that she had managed to get the upper hand.

The third brother, Edward ,was not a heavy weight boxer, like Emmett but a Mauy Thai fighter. His lean physique made him a great fighter. But up against a heavy weight Edward might as well have been up against Goliath, while he would portray the small boy, David. Edward had been kind enough to teach Jacob skills in hand speed, punch combinations, timing, punching power, defense, and counter-punching, which helped when fighting against fighters trained _only _within their own discipline and weight class.

"Stupid fucking Ref!" Jacob hissed into the empty room, kicking the rag bucket next to him and sending it flying across the room, crashing against the wall.

Jacobs head shot up as he heard a chuckle from across the room. In the doorway, stood the reason he hadn't won, the reason the ref threw his fight, the reason for his slight distraction, and the reason he could still smell the blood, leaking from his brow.

Leah stood against the doorway, arms crossed under her round tits, pressing the satin closer to them and shaping the material around them, unintentionally. She wore a smirk and a raised eyebrow as she looked over at the obviously tormented man in front of her.

She thought he had gotten _exactly _what he deserved. Had he been paying attention to the actual _fight_ and not trying to steal a glance up her skirt and eye fuck her tits, he might have managed to beat _her_ brother into a pulp. But not today.

She looked him over. He was a fairly attractive man. He was huge, his muscles flexing under the strength he held his fists tightly together. His shoulders where well defined, leading down to his god like arms. His fists where still wrapped in his bandage wraps, and she could see blood splotches on the rags from his knuckles. His whips of black hair were wet with sweat and his whole body glistened under the low light of the free hanging fluorescent bulb. His white trunks sat snugly on his waist, its thick band wrapping tightly against his russet skin, contrasting perfectly.

Jacob was breathing deeply, trying to quell his anger at the woman standing in front of him. It wasn't working.

"You!" He hissed in her direction. Not only had she distracted him, but she had been sitting in "The Kids' corner of the stadium, showing her support for his opponent. His eyes burned in rage, glaring at the woman in the doorway.

"And you…" Leah said calmly, not at all affected by his glare. She smirked, walking forward into the large changing rooms towards the large man. She knew all about Jacob Black. His fighting record, his signature moves including the 'Sunday Punch', which was a punch delivered causing a TKO and his 'stick and moves', using his light footwork used to evade his opponents. She knew Jacob Black favoured his right _hook_, while managing to stay balanced perfectly on his left foot.

"What the fuck do you want?" His voice bombed through the room causing a shiver to ride up Leah's body and send bolts of pleasure through her. She had always had a thing, for the great Jacob Black. He was like a Muhammad Ali of his era. He moved just like a butterfly and she hoped _he _stung like a bee.

"No need to be petty. You lost…big deal" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes, noticing the fire that burned in his eyes still remained. "I just came to get your autograph, no biggie" She said moving still towards the huge male.

Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who the fuck did she think she was, and more importantly where the fuck was Embry, that piece of shit! He was meant to be stationed outside the room, and not to let _anyone_ in after his fights.

"And what makes you think I am just going to give you an autograph?" He raised an eyebrow at her this time, looking up at her, watching her long lashes graze her high set cheeks bones as she blinked.

"Because…if you don't, I am going to show you what a real left hook should look like" She hissed threw her teeth, also having to reel her anger and sudden outburst in. "Your left hook needs work you know. You're weak on your left side. Your shoulder slumps when you throw a 'straight right'. You're lucky no one has noticed it, otherwise your lovely record would be much lower" She said biting her bottom lip looking over the left side of his body.

"What the fuck are you? A _damn_ trainer? Get the fuck out of here" Jacob said through gritted teeth, slowing unwrapping his bondages from his right hand. Also slightly surprised she knew his _weakness_, not any of the other fighters or trainers had known this…_yet_…she, a _woman_, knew his exact blind spot.

Leah just stood there, watching as Jacob squeezed and stretched his knuckles, wiggling his fingers, trying to get the blood following freely back into them. On instinct Leah grabbed the bucket and sponge from the metal table and dropped it at her feet, wringing out the sponge and taking his hand.

She eyed his swollen knuckles while running the cool sponge over his heated hands, feeling him flinch under it.

"You do this to all the people you _just_ meet?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow watching the tanned beauty tend to his wounds. Having her standing this close was allowing him to bask in her delicious scent. His nostrils flared as he took more of the scent in, inhaling deeply.

"I know what I am doing you know… I used to do this as a kid. Boxing is in my blood, I was raised to worship the ground on which this sport stood." She said softly.

Her tone had taken him off guard. He had been half expecting her to call him a baby and to toughen up and that she wasn't just a woman looking for a famous fuck.

_Shit_! He screamed in his head as she ran an alcohol wipe over his grazed knuckles. The sting of the wipe was leaving him with a slightly nice yet overall painful feeling. Jacob looked up at her face as she kept her eyes trained on his hands, slowly he moved his eyes down, taking in the soft lines of her body and that wonderfully short skirt, that just about made his mouth water.

Leah rolled her eyes "You know you _would _have won, if you wouldn't have been doing that…" She said with her eyebrows pulled together into a frown.

"What would you care, you were betting on the other guy, right?" He said, shocked that during the fight she had noticed his wandering eyes.

"It wasn't a choice, Jacob. You can never bet against someone you love" She said smiling at him. Jacob pulled his hand quickly away from her reach like he hand been slapped. _Love?_

Instantly his face began to heat and the anger returned. She belonged to 'The Kid', his enemy.

"Well why don't you go back to your boyfriend or husband or whatever the fuck he is. I am sure _he_ would appreciate you more than _I_ do" He hissed, getting up a grabbing his white throw towel and moving to the sink.

As he splashed the cool water over his face, Leah laughed, letting out a loud, boisterous sound.

"Really?" She said softly with an eye brow raised.

"Yeah really" Jacob mumbled, clearly upset that _she_, belonged to another man.

Leah took Jacob by surprise, when she walked up behind him, wrapping her hands around his waist and looking at him through the mirror. "And what if I don't want to leave" She whispered low, her cool breath fanning over his shoulder blade.

Jacob looked up into the mirror and stared at her. He could feel her breasts pressed against his back making him shudder in delight. He groaned and closed his eyes when he felt her brush her fingertips over his tight 8-pack, tickling the skin there, making his dick stand to attention in his white trucks. He could feel himself pulsating with need.

He hadn't been laid in over 6 months, after his wife, Ness, had walked out on him. She had claimed 'inconsolable differences' and taken his daughter and half his money with her. He had fallen in love with her, but to her, he was nothing but an ATM and a next child support payment. She had barely given birth to his daughter before talking about living costs and the amount of money it takes to raise a kid.

Of course he had offered to keep his daughter and still pay her, but she knew that by keeping little Sarah, she could squeeze him for all he was worth.

He opened his eyes again and she was still watching his face as her hand crawled up to his chest and she laid a hand over his heart. "Relax Jacob, you're going to have a heart attack" Leah whispered, kissing his shoulder blade.

Leah had no fucking clue, why she wanted the man; she was currently running her hands all over. She knew from personal experience that getting involved with boxers was a bad choice. They were too emotional, too moody and to fucking physical when they got mad. She _knew _this. She saw it. She had been on the receiving end of it for almost 3 years before she got out of that relationship.

Sam Uley had been a boxer in the Navy. He was hired as a cook on the 'USS Howard' and soon after, literally fought his way to Lieutenant. When things between them were good, they were fucking fantastic that _was_ until Sam began drinking. He had told her it was just to relieve some of the stress he had from work. Soon after the accusations started, the possessiveness went to an all-time high and after telling one to many lies to the doctors on how she had 'accidently' fallen into a door knob, she packed her bags and left.

Jacob spun around and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away. "You don't want this, go back to Seth" He said softly, trying to dissipate her obvious want for him.

No matter what kind of man Jacob Black was, he was definitely not going to sleep with a woman who belonged to someone else. He had experienced that kind of pain before and would wish it on no man. Friend nor Foe.

"I _do _want this" She said reaching out and squeezing his shoulder, running it gently down his arm, letting it rest on his forearm.

"Go back to Seth" He stated firmly.

"Why the fuck would I go back to Seth. I don't know about you, but I don't fuck my brother" She said with a light smile playing on her lips.

"He's your brother?" Jacob asked trying to read her face, looking for the truth in her words.

"Yes…" She breathed out before she fisted his hair and pulled his face to hers, smashing their lips together. They groaned in unison as there tongues met.

Jacobs taste reminded Leah of a real man. She could taste his sweat, his blood and most of all his scent. It mixed into her senses, causing her to grow wet between her legs. She hadn't tasted a man so perfect in a long time.

Leah's taste reminded Jacob of a real woman. He could taste her sweet mouth, like rose petals and candy. Jacob thought maybe it was the lip gloss she was wearing, but he couldn't give a shit. She tasted divine, like sweet nectar that only the 'king' bee could taste.

Jacob hand automatically went to her waist, squeezing the skin there and drawing her closer into the kiss. He had missed the intimacy of a kiss. It felt like years ago he had kissed a woman, who tasted so sweet. Not even his ex-wife could give the woman in his arms, a run for _her_, or should he say, _his _money.

'Where the fuck has she been all my life' He though to himself as he used his large hands to grasps her thighs, sliding her skirt up to her waist and cupping her panty covered ass.

Leah groaned into Jacobs mouth, as she felt his hands move up to her lower back and slip under her panties to knead the bare flesh of her ass. She moved her leg in between his and began to grind up and down on his thigh to create some kind of friction as his hot hands squeezed lower, his fingertips digging into the tops of the inside of her thighs, parting her legs for him.

He growled into her mouth and pulled away, glaring at her, deeply offended by the material covering her.

"Lose the panties; otherwise I am going to kill them…" He said in a deep voice.

Leah could only laugh at his request before he growled again "Now…" He commanded.

Leah leaned forward and licked his nipple, softly biting him. "Or what?" She said amused by the way his body tensed under her mouth.

"Or this-" He replied in the same amused tone, using his large hands to grasp at one side of her underwear, and tear them in half. Leah gasped at the feeling of the cool air that hit her pussy which was now soaked and pooling.

"Oh God…" Leah moaned as Jacobs hands moved up the inside of her thigh, brushing lightly over her pussy lips with his thumb, resting his palm on the front of her pelvis bone. His thumb brushed instantly over her clit, his eyes darkening as he watched her lips release small bouts of air, biting at her own lips to stop the sexy sounds coming out of her mouth.

Jacob growled again covering her mouth with his own as he thrust two fingers up and inside of Leah, burying them all the way up to his grazed knuckles. Jacob felt his cock tighten as Leah screamed out into his mouth from the sudden intrusion. He moved his fingers now, slower and more controlled wanting to take his time.

As he pushed his thick long fingers, in and out of her, he broke from the kiss and moved down to her neck, letting his tongue taste every part of her now heated skin. She was clawing at his neck and back trying to bring him closer, to somehow make him a part of her. She wanted to melt into him, and become one person.

"Lose the shirt" He whispered into her ear, sucking on the bare flesh below it. Leah nodded and used her small hands to almost rip the satin shirt from the body. Her chest was heaving, making her breasts bob up and down in front of Jacobs face.

"Ahh fuck…" Jacob said taking in her chest. As he suspected earlier there was no bra to cover her firm tits, which was lucky because he would have killed that too. Her skin was fucking flawless, and it was so damn soft as Jacob buried his head between them, kissing the space of skin, separating 'the gifts, from god, for men'. He ran his tongue to the underside of her breast following it up and capturing the nipple into his mouth.

"Heaven" Jacob whispered. Her skin was silky and smooth, and Jacob wondered how great he would feel with his huge cock buried between her long fucking legs!

Jacob shoved his fingers back into her, making her cry out as he felt her wetness seeping out and running trickles down towards his wrist. As he pulled away she whimpered, from the loss of contact, because now she needed more, not just from him now, but-

"Turn around" Jacob whispered, helping Leah turn her already shivering body. He moved her by her waist to the cold brick wall, crushing her breast to it.

Leah arched her back and pushed her ass into Jacob's firm erection under his white boxing shorts. She groaned at the feel of his large member pressed up next to her and tickling her ass. She wanted him now, and the slithers of lust where growing and making a fire inside her.

Jacob ran his hard hands from her shoulders, down her arms and to her wrists, clasping his fingers around them. He jerked her wrists up above her head and pressed her hands to the brick, pinning her there, with his still wrapped fist. He could feel her moving up and down in his lap, trying to cox him in to fucking her stupid against the cool wall.

"Please…" Leah whimpered to Jacob, as he planted hot kisses down her spine, before ripping the back of her shirt to get to the skin there.

Jacob moaned tasting her light perspire on her skin. Her shoulders and spine flexed under his mouth, as he humed against her tight, soft, beautiful sun kissed skin.

"Jacob please…" Leah cried out in ectasy being driven wild by his sensual nips and licks on her back.

Jacob growled when Leah tried to free her hands from his tight grasp and punished her by biting down on her shoulder, making her wriggle and moan even further.

"You're a naughty girl…" Jacob whispered coming up to her ear and licking the shell of it.

"Oh god…Yes I am…please…" She said pressing her ass into his firey erection.

"Mmm… I like naughty girls…" Jacob said sucking in an earlobe and softly biting down on it, before spinning the breathless woman around.

Leah's hands immediately went to his waistband and reefed the white silk shorts down, to release Jacob in all his masculine glory. Leah thought to herself as she eyed his cock, that had Michael Angelo's 'David' been sculptured from Jacob Blacks body, all of the female patrons of the museum would be wet just from looking at it. Her hands found it immediately and stroked it, up and down. She felt powerful holding his equally powerful cock in her hands. He was fucking huge and just thinking of it buried inside her made her moan.

Jacobs eyes darkened as the beautiful woman's small soft hands worked his painfully hard cock. He need to find a release and soon. Just looking at her made him want to blow his load all over her hands, to show her just how much he wanted her.

"Please Jacob, your making me so hot, just fucking fuck me already" She said her eyes hooded with lust and her lips pouted. Jacob closed him mouth back over hers, relishing at her sweet taste and delicious aroma.

As he moved the mammoth head of his cock to her wet pussy lips allowing it to lay there, he could actually feel her lips sucking on the head of his cock trying to draw it in. Pulling away Jacob whispered "You really want this? You want me to make you scream out my name? You want me to fuck you…you hot little minx?"

"Yes" She breathed in reply.

"You're going to be punished for making me lose my record of 42-0! You're going to be punished for ruining that for me" Without warning Jacob placed his hands on her magnificent ass lifting her legs up around his waist and savagely pulled her onto his body. He felt his cock smash into her cervix with two inches still remaining outside her body. She screamed against his neck, and then began to stroke his cock furiously with her tight pussy.

He was so big in her, that when he pushed in, her clit was pulled over and rubbed along the top of his cock. The sensation was maddening, sending sexual energy directly to her nipples where it burned with the sweetest tingling sensation she had ever known. Jacob thrust his cock deeply in and then sharply out watching her as she gasped and grunted when his hips slammed back into hers. Her face was twisted in a wickedly beautiful kind of pleasure as her legs shook and trembled around his waist.

Making love to Ness had never been like this, it was always from behind. So impersonal and distant. She had never wanted to face him when they made love; it was always either 'doggy style' or 'reverse cowboy', with his hands on her tiny tits. But looking at Leah's firm C cups bounce proudly in front of him, taught and erect with pleasure running through them, Jacob had to lower his head and roll them in his mouth. They were stiff and on fire as he rolled them between his lips, biting and suckling down on them.

Leah's hands thread up his back and lodged into his hair pulling it, while arching her back of the brick of the wall. She could barely feel the bottom half of her body as Jacob's giant cock, moved in and out of her. The only thing she could think about was him. His lips on her nipples, his hands holding her up against the wall, his cock being driven so deeply into her, she was sure she would be paralysed.

He began to probe her with his cock in a steady smooth rhythm that she easily matched with her own body. They moved together in perfect unison as her moans became both louder and more frequent. Leah's stomach was tightening and she knew the inevitable was about to happen. She came collapsing against him in a matter of a few strokes, moaning wildly and shaking uncontrollably. She placed her hands at the sides of his face and kissed him hard as he still moved savagely inside her.

Jacob was trembling at his imminent release. He could feel the tightness in his balls as the slapped against his new lover. In only a few more strokes, he came widely inside her, scorching the underside of his cock, feeling the threads of hot cum shot into her, gripping on to her hips, no doubt bruising the smooth skin there. Jacob pressed himself against the tanned beauty pinning her further into the wall, feeling her shaking against his tight body, her tits smashed to his heaving chest and he panted against her neck.

Leah nipples tightened again from the hot breathe Jacob Black was sending over her neck, mixed with the hot feel of his body against hers. The only vice she had was the air conditioning slowly cooling each drop of her sweet that was now scattered on her body. Jacob licked at her neck, tasting the salty tinge of her perspiration on his tongue, with his huge cock still buried deep in her hot, tight pussy.

"Shit" Jacob muttered into her neck, feeling the tight grip her pussy still had on him. He pushed up one more time, making her gasp, before pulling his cock out of her, letting it dangle between his legs, now semi flaccid from his release.

They were completely satisfied with each other's performance and vitality. Exhausted, but sated and wonderfully satisfied.

Leah pulled the ends of her short skirt down as Jacob stepped away to pull up his trunks, tucking his cock back into them. Leah discarded the ripped material off her arms and walked with shaky legs over to the shelves to grab a supporters tee. She slipped it over her body, noting her feet where fucking killing her in the ridiculously high heels.

"I am sorry" Jacob muttered looking over at the woman whom he had just pounded the living day lights out of.

"It's okay" Leah shrugged heading for the large metal doors to exit the room. Before she exited she took a glance back and smirked. "Think of it as my…_apology_"

"What to do mean?" Jacob asked, confused at her statement.

"Your record… but don't worry, now that you've lost your eventually going to have to fight my brother again sometime if you want your championship belt back… so maybe I'll have to _apologise_ again…"

Before she slipped out of the swinging doors, Jacob grabbed on to her upper hand stopping her.

"Wait-" He said running his bandaged left hand threw his hair, pushing it out of his face. "What's your name? I mean, I should have asked first but-" Leah kissed him hard, with a closed mouth sweet kiss and pulled away. "Whatever you want it to be"

And with that Jacob leaned against the metal door and watched her walk away down the corridor, now sporting a Jacob 'The Wolf' Black supporters shirt. He smiled smugly to himself watching her legs slightly stumble and quiver as she walked. Her ass swung, drawing in his stare. He licked his lips, knowing next time he might actually have to throw the fight just to get his claws back into 'The Kids' sexy sister. He silently promised him self he was going to have to taste that 'ass' next time.

He stood until she was out of sight, and leaned his forehead back against the metal door, helping cool his temperature. He rested his head for several minutes breathing in deeply, trying to shake the feeling of her body wrapped around his.

Before long he could hear Embrys happy chatter coming towards him down the dark corridor, before he stopped to the right of Jacob, studying him.

"Where the _fuck_ were you Embry?" Jacob asked darkly.

Embry immediately cringed under the weight of his friends tone. "Umm…well…me and Quil where just helping Emmett clean up the corner, cause I didn't want to bother you after the fight. We thought you might need some time alone…you know…your first loss and everything" Embry stuttered out.

"Right-" Jacob muttered walking back into the change rooms to take a shower and head off back to Washington. He grabbed his sweat pants and wife beater, throwing them over his shoulder before he turned back to Embry who was now stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Hey… you wouldn't happen to have caught the name of 'The Kids' sister?"

"Why" Embry said with an eyebrow cocked and chewing on a mouthful of the popped, buttered corn.

"No reason" Jacob sighed and headed into the showers.

Embry followed and sat outside the shower wondering why Jacob Black wanted to know Leah's name. Deep down Embry knew why Jacob wanted her name. He had caught the glances that had _both _exchanged during the fight and he really didn't want to see his friend hurt by another woman.

Embry noticed the small smile tugging at Jacob lips and knew that things were going to get _way _bad, before they got better. Embry knew Leah Clearwater was off limits, not just to him, but any man that looked in her direction. She had a whole entourage of large men following not only her, but her kid brother. They were the highest rank of royalty. They were rich, well known and extremely powerful. He hoped his friend knew this, because if he even _tried_ to touch her there would be hell to pay, not only personally but professionally.

Nobody got a _free_ pass at Leah Clearwater, unless you put a diamond ring on her finger.

And that was _Law_.

Like a damn _Marshall Law_.

Because you couldn't just _fuck_, the President of the 'World Boxing Federations' hot little bitch of a daughter, and get away with it.

No matter _who_ the fuck you were.

Not _even_ Jacob Black.

* * *

**AN: Woops… I accidently wrote another Blackwater Lemon…. Hehe**

***Slaps Self* Focus Ses! *shakes head* Right!**

**So my Sethy lemon is coming along nicely, it's extremely long and hard *clears throat* The story… yes… story of course.**

**Dam you Hilja you are so naughty and you make me want to be a naughty, naughty girl.**

**Will Seth go to Australia to become the best Junior WILF in the exchange program? Will he outshine his competition Brady and Colin? Will he be able to keep up all those grades for Maths and English, while his is occupied with another subject? Will he get to practice his favourite moves out of the book he borrowed from Jake and Leah? Will Ses finally kiss him, you know *Seth Blushes and whispers* down there *pointing to his lap…..**

***Slaps self again* I can't believe I just thought that… see what I mean!**

**I blame my lemons on the wonderful Cu, Kei and Hilja. Without their love of Blackwater, I would be nothing… *crosses arms and nods* Blame them… it's their fault!**

**So the 'No series' is just my way of improving my lemony writing, I think I am slowly getting there *wipes brow* Hopeful you guys get just as hot as I do.…**

**Shout out to my brother who is celebrating his 20th Birthday today…well tonight. It's going to get messy people… jelly shots, lemon wedges, party poopers and strippers. *Shakes head* I can't believe I am related to him… *sighs*I tried to convince them to get a male stripper as well but him and all his friends looked at me like I was some kind of pervert. *Flips the bird* Sit on it you fuckers.**

**Read and Review my loves… and please any suggestions for pairings would be greatly appreciated and taken into consideration.**

**Also sorry no vampy love either… that includes the dopey bitch… *growls* you know who I am taking about! It has to at least include one wolf!**

**Luv you guys hard *gives all reviewers a hi-5***


	2. Bribes and Threats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own a 'Team Jacob' keyring set that I proudly hang on my car keys. Lub me some Jay-Jay Black!**

* * *

Jacob ran down the empty streets. There was still the decay of the party goers and alcohol fuelled fights littering the streets. It was Monday morning and so far only the government workers had started to rise. The garbage man seemed more pissed off than usual, having to pick up kicked over bins and the array of empty boxes that sat outside the back alleys of the nightclubs.

Jacob shook his head at all the shit that was lying around. He had almost forgotten that while he was away in Vegas that some kind of large festival had gone on, no doubt causing the arrest rate to rise and the amount of emergency room admittances caused by assaults to triple for the local hospital.

He jogged faster, pulling the grey hood of the sweater over his head and began shadow boxing, slowly alternating the punch patterns from jabs to hooks. Mornings in Washington where fucking freezing and had he not been running he would be frozen solid. There was a slight glaze of frost on the footpaths and he was careful not to step over any iced over patches or he would no doubt land straight on his ass.

He could see the shop fronts starting to open and the smell off freshly brewed coffee graced his nose. The sun had only just started to peek through the high rise buildings as he rounded the corner on route to his destination.

He was glad when he had scored a townhouse apartment only 10 miles from the 'Kings' Boxing Ring, which allowed him to make the jog every morning to warm his body up for the onslaught of training. Boxing was his full time job and he worked very hard to get where he was. From Monday to Thursday he would train for 4 hours a day, Friday was his day off to spend time with Sarah and Saturday was usually 'Fight Night'. Sunday was always left free for him to re-cooperate or receive some kind of treatment as a result of Saturday night.

Jacob slowed when he reached the metal roller doors that where half pulled down in front of the entrance. He noticed a large dark SUV with tinted windows and a big body guard looking guy standing out the front of it in a black suit, with his hands clamped together in front of him just a shop front up. The guy had short cropped black hair like his and the same russet skin. Jacob eyed him carefully and stopped in front of his destination.

Embry's Blue Ford F50 pickup was parked out the front next to Edward's new Audi drop top that Emmett had told him about.

"Purple" Jacob chuckled to himself shaking his head "What a fucking pansy!" He dipped low and under the metal door and pushed the front door open.

Jacob walked past the front desk and down the corridor to the open area. It almost resembled an actual fighting arena. There was a ring, front and centre of the room, with small bays riddling the outsides. Weights, bags, floor mats, and an equipment cage to the left and then the ropes, circuit work and offices to the right. Also on the right were the lockers and showers for members only.

Embry was sitting on a small stool with his feet up on the table eating a packet of chips and watching the morning sports show which was a detailed run down on all the sporting events that had gone down on the weekend. Embry had his mouth full when he started screaming something about the mariners and raiders and assholes. Jacob laughed slipping his hood off his head, which caught Embrys attention.

"Yo Jake, glad you could make it buddy. Emmett says you're late" Embry said pulling his feet from off the table and sitting up a little straighter.

"I am never late nor am I early. I arrive exactly when I mean too." Jacob said smugly as he clapped his hands together twice. Embry chuckled and bent down to grab a bottle of water in the small cooler next to him.

He flung it to across the area and Jacob caught it effortlessly, ripping open the lid and gargling down the cool liquid.

"What did I tell you about cold water Jake? It uses up to much energy, what you should be doing is drinking room temperature water" Emmett called out as he emerged from the equipment cage with some medicine balls laying them out on to the floor mats, obviously getting the gym ready for the day.

"Yeah sure sure" Jacob muttered throwing the half-drunk water bottle back to Embry.

Edward soon came out of the showers taping his fists up with cotton bandages. He wore his normal get up. The high waisted black shorts and a black wife beater seemed to be the only things he ever wore while training, Jake had remembered Emmett saying something about being good luck. His feet and ankles had already been strapped as he stalked over to one of the full length boxing bags.

"Jacob" Edward nodded politely before he focused his attention on the red bag and using his knee he swiftly landed a high rip shot. Embry cringed as he watched Edward duke it out with the bag. Edward may have been small, well more like a fucking shrimp, compared to Jacob and Emmett's height and body mass, but _man_ could he fight. He was swift and nimble on his feet and it was actually hard to believe he was boxing and not doing some kind of intricate dance routine. His punches where precise and calculating and it actually made Embry chuckle thinking of Edward with a black eye, though he had never seen him with one.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he tore the zip of his hoodie down and slid it off his arms. He had only managed to find a white wife beater which wasn't necessarily appropriate for boxing. Due to all the physical demands and long hours the tee usually just ended up soaked with sweat and see through. Jacob pulled up the legs of each side of his black sweatpants and drew the string to securely fasten it to just at his knee. He retied each lace on his black 'Nike' sneakers before he wandered over to the table and snatched up the bandage tape for his hands.

Emmett walked over and finished taping Jacob's hands for him, securing the last layer perfectly. "How you holding up Jake?" Emmett asked bunching Jacobs hands it to fist to check the tightness of the tape.

"Not too bad" Jacob said extending and retracting his fingers, before fisting them again. He jumped up and down on the stop, shaking out his arms and rolling his neck, loosening the muscles in his body, ready to set them on fire.

Emmett stood behind one of the long free hanging boxing bags and centred and braced it with his own body. "You sure about that?" Emmett asked as Jacob stalked forward.

"Just peachy Em. You guys act like losing _one _fight is the end of the world" Jacob said holding his fists up in front of his face.

"Yeah well first one always blows. Now give me a rotating combination. 3, 2, 2, 3 and then a hook left. We have to get that left side of yours up and functioning again. We can't keep letting it go. Someone is bound to notice sooner or later. And I would definitely rather later than sooner" Emmett smirked.

Jacob began his tedious routine and replied to Emmett over the crunch of the boxing bag under the weight of his fists. "Some one noticed in Vegas. The secret will be out soon."

"Who" Emmett yelled out as he watched Jacob's hook come around to connect with the side of the bag. "Keep your shoulder up Black"

"This girl I met. She- uh – she noticed my shoulder slump and the weakness in my left." Jacob replied cringing at the fact he hadn't been able to even get her name. Ever since he had gotten home early Sunday morning off the flight he was still thinking about her. About the softness of her skin and the way it tasted as he licked the sweat of her back. The way the moans slipped from her full parted lips. He couldn't help it. Every time he thought of her it made him hard as fuck. Even harder than waking up with a morning wood. It had only been two days ago and it felt like he was a drug addict, because she was all he could think about. He wanted another hit and another till he was so high he could feel her racing through his veins.

"Girl hay? My man, always ready to give it to those little sluts. What was she like, I bet she was a tiger, right?" Emmett bellowed, almost clutching his sides.

Jacob couldn't help the rage that surged through him. He punched the bag hard, connecting right next to Emmett's face. "She's _not_ a slut" He hissed through clenched teeth before spinning on his heel and walking over to the dressing rooms, punching a hole clean through the wall.

"Calm down man, it's not like you're in _love _with the girl" Emmett called out after a pissed of Jacob Black, still laughing to himself.

"Fuck you Emmett, you wanker!" Jacob called out his shoulder

Embry watched Jacob and Emmett's exchange with wide eyes. With the chips long discarded he followed Jacob into the dressing rooms shaking his head. Embry now knew what had gone on. It now explained why Leah Clearwater was walking down the corridor away from Jacob's changing room in Vegas after the fight. Not only had Jacob been beaten by 'The Kid' he had also be fucked by 'The Kid's' sister.

Embry found Jacob kicking and punching in the metal locker muttering profanities under his breath. Embry sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You got with her didn't you?" Embry asked his very angry best friend. Jacob just let out a long breath and slammed his head against the now dented metal. "I can't stop thinking about _her _Em" He said sincerely.

"Oh man" Embry exclaimed. "Don't you know who she is Jake? Do you have any idea what you have done? And I was wondering why 'The Screwdriver' is here this morning." Embry said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Wait-"Jacob's head shot up and he spun on his heel. "You mean she's a Clearwater… as in Harry Clearwater? Your saying to me that 'The Kid' is his son and his sister is-"Jacob gulped "His daughter?"

Embry chuckled. "Are you sure you haven't sustained any brain damage from all this boxing? How could you not put 2 and 2 together dude? Maybe all guys really _do_ think with their dicks"

"Shut up Embry" Jacob growled as he grabbed a towel and wiped his brow. "What's her name?" Jacob asked his voice automatically softening.

Embry smirked and decided to make the most of his current upper hand over his friend. "It'll cost ya" he said in a sly voice.

"Name your price" Embry immediately frowned and his friends reply. He had at least expected him to bargain with him and not give up so easily. Maybe Jake really did have a genuine interest in her.

"Alright. The truck needs new tyres, like those flash ones you have on your Mercedes"

"Done" Jacob replied throwing the towel in the hamper and snatching a bottled water off the table.

"Also I was looking at this really nice dirt bike that would come in handy when we go back home on the holidays, oh and-"

Embrys wish list was cut off short by a growl. "Don't push me Em. The tyres, their yours, everything else keep dreaming" Jacob said in a dangerous voice that almost made Embry wet himself.

"Fine. Her name is Leah. Leah 'ass like an angel' Clearwater" Embry caught Jacob's death glare and held his hands in the air. "Hey man, Quil came up with it not me" Embry laughed.

"You guys have way too much time on your hands. Inform me what I pay you guys for again?" Jacob said undoing the bandages of his hands.

"Bro, you pay us to be your eyes and ears. Where like your very own Ninja's." Embry said pulling some kind of dorky Kung-Fu move.

"Yeah well _Ninja_, where the fuck is my bag of clothes" Jacob said trying not to laugh at his friend.

"Right here, boss man" Embry said, hitting his fist against a metal door making the lock pop. Embry picked up the bag and tossed in to Jacob who was now sitting on the wooden bench.

"I'll tell Emmett you're going finish up" Embry said walking out of the dressing rooms.

_Leah. So that was her name. God! I can't stop think about those long bronze legs_ Jacob though to himself.

* * *

As Jacob grabbed his shoulder bag and slung it over his neck, he dug his hands in his pockets and headed out. Nessie had left a message on his answering machine asking if he could pick up Sarah from pre-school in the afternoon as she would be busy getting her hair done, for an acting job she was going for. She had always been so insistent on being a famous actress. If _only _her acting skills could match her looks she might actually have a chance. Jacob smiled thinking about Sarah and him snickering at her quietly when she rehearsed her lines, until she screamed at them both and stomped off, only making Jacob and the 3 year old laugh harder. He had to waste about 3 hours until he was to pick her up but he thought of a couple of things he could do in town.

He thought he would stop by Carlisles office to see how the old man was doing. But he never expected to come face to face with his delicious 'heroin' or her father.

Jacob froze in the doorway as all the heads in the large office turned to him. Sitting behind a large mahogany desk was Carlisle reading through a stack of paperwork, with pen in hand. In front of him in the large recliner sat Harry Clearwater. His dark grey suit was nothing short of Versace and his wooden cane was next to him, held at the head by his large hands. Jacob could see the vast amount of boxing scar's Harry had accumulated on his knuckles, as the white skin flexed under his powerful grip. For an old guy he still looked like a raging bull ready to beat the shit out of a guy 20 years his junior. His grey hair was slung back in a tight ponytail and his eyes took over the young boxer, disapprovingly, hovering in the doorway.

But it was the woman than sat on the arm of Harry's chair that took Jacobs breath away. Instead of the irresistibly short skirt and blouse combination she had been wearing only days ago, her long legs where covered in dark jeans, topped with a white v neck sweater that dipped in between her oh-so-lovely breast, giving Jacob a mere glimpse of heaven. Her hair was pulled up high into a pony tail letting her straight cut fringe fall just short of her eyebrows. Her neck was exposed and looked so delicious, as Jacob imagined about running his tongue along it to capture her earlobe in his mouth while he growled in her ear.

When she caught sight of him she gave him a small smile before turning her head back towards the two men conversing between themselves.

"Jacob son, come in" Carlisle said in a friendly voice ushering him in with a wrist flick.

"Jacob Black. I haven't seen you in a long time _boy_." Harry said in his thick husky voice.

"Nice to see you again sir" Jacob said walking over to extend a hand. Harry stared into Jacob's eyes before he stared back at his hand, obviously blowing him off.

"How is your father?" Harry said not looking at him and keeping a keen eye on his daughter.

"Good sir. Still the same old Billy" Jacob chuckled nervously running a hand through his hair.

"That's… good. Send my greetings to your old man, will you?" Harry said in a strained voice gripping his cane a little too hard making his knuckles turn pale.

Leah rubbed her father's back and looked up at Jacob with sex written in her eyes. She was like the might Aphrodite in human form. Everything about her was irresistible and flawless.

Jacob felt like his throat was dry and there where a million butterflies in his stomach. He thought it would be ages until he saw her again, but here she was, in Carlisles office, sitting next to the most powerful man in boxing and pretending to not notice him standing there eyeing her off.

"Daddy, I am going to talk to my friend, I'll meet you back at the hotel, okay?" Leah said quietly into her father's ear.

Jacob watched as she parted her lips and bent down to whisper something in her father's ear. Jacob caught the side glare Harry gave him as Leah spoke into his ear. Harry was frowning and his lips where tight before he sighed and nodded his head. Leah kissed his forehead and got up off the chairs arm and strode over to him. She stood in front of him, biting down on her bottom lip and looking up at Jacob through her long eyes lashes.

She had the face of an angel and the body of the devil. The thoughts she stirred in Jacobs head would be enough to send him to the fiery pits of hell to burn for eternity. He smelt her sweet scent wafting into his nose making his eyelids flutter. If true beauty had a smell, Leah _definitely_ brought the perfume.

She leaned forward making Jacob heart just about leap from his chest. She placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly next to his ear. "Close your mouth honey, your dribbling on your shirt" she chuckled lightly sending more butterflies to Jacob stomach. Her voice was like a sexy drawl, slung out to make his dick hard as rock. "Come on" She grabbed his hand and led him down the corridor to another small office.

Jacob froze for a second before Leah pulled him further into the office.

"Get out" Leah declared to the small brown haired woman sitting at the table arranging her paperwork carefully and tagging it with an array of different kinds of colour sticky taps. Her boring brown hair was coupled with an even more boring and nun like crisp light blue work shirt and choir girl length black skirt.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked pushing her glasses up her nose, disturbed by the sudden intrusion of the two. Her eyes locked on to the two holding hands, with Jacob standing slightly behind the beautiful yet very demanding woman.

"I said, get out" Leah spoke harshly down at the girl as narrowed her eyes challenging her to speak again.

Bella was shocked. This was _her_ office and she needed to finish the books for the month by the afternoon, so Carlisle could see what an exquisite job she was doing with the finances.

Leah was losing her patience and was about to pummel the girl if she didn't leave immediately. "Listen girlie, you either leave, or you watch Jacob here, fuck me against your desk. You decide!" Leah hissed pushing the paper work off the desk, to sit on it a face Jacob.

Leah pulled him by the collar so she could get a taste of that fucking mouth she had been dreaming about for the last couple of days. Jacob made no hesitation and slipped his tongue deep into her mouth, pressing his body against hers. He moved in between her legs as she locked her ankles around his back drawing him closer.

Bella shrieked and grabbed what paperwork she could and darted out of the room almost stumbling over her own feet. Leah heard the door slammed and pulled away from Jacob's mouth laughing. She cupped her hands in his hair and ran her fingers over his ears.

Jacob smiled down at her and inched closer. "That wasn't very nice _Leah_" He said breathing his intoxicating scent all over her face.

"O~oo you figure out my name Black. I thought you were a _dumb_ as you looked. But clearly I was wrong" She said smugly as she kissed his jawline and ran her tongue along the hardened feature.

Jacob growled and snaked his hand up to pull her head back by her hair to look into those chocolate eyes. "Clearly you _were_ wrong!" He said as he smashed his lips to hers all but devouring her mouth. He leaned her back on the desk gently and kissed his way down her body, lifting up her sweater to lick her stomach and any skin he could attach his mouth to. He could taste the vanilla bean moisturiser she had used on her skin and he wanted nothing more than the bite down and taste her.

He looked up at her as she propped her elbows up on the desk to look down at him. He swiftly undid the buttons of her jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth revealing her dark purple silk panties that were soaked in her own arousal.

Leah moaned as Jacob ran his nose along the silk, pressing the material against her hot pussy. The movement made her arch of the desk, wanting him to take her already. Jacob poked his tongue to take a lap at the heated silk pressing so intimately against her sex.

"Fuck Jake" Leah said breathlessly, her thighs already quivering for him.

"That exactly what I am about to do" He said pulling her jeans down off her hips and discarding them on the floor of the office.

* * *

**AN-**

Wee~ee… Sexy *growls* Jacob Black is the ultimate god of all things fuck-able. Okay so yes it was a cliff hanger but that only means one thing… that's right people, another chapter.

I hoped you liked it. *rolls eyes* of course you did… your all so naughty!

So Review and tell me if your still interested in this fic and if you want me to continue on with their sex-capades.

Loves to all the SMUT lovers out there. MWAH!

Also just a quick note: I love the song 'Let it Be' sung by Carol Woods and Timothy T for the movie 'Across the Universe'. OMG! I love it. Its so powerful, and lovely and sad all at the same time.

And can I also say I watched 'Valentines Day' and holy shit! talk about being jealous! I wanted to kill Taylor Swift... *grumbles* Stupid bitch!

And I am killing the song 'Find your Love' by Drake! I think I am in love...


End file.
